


Individual Medley [PODFIC]

by gracicah



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Haru and Rin on the Japanese National Swim Team, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, Rin's complicated feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracicah/pseuds/gracicah
Summary: Podfic of Individual Medley by Vorvayne.Summary:"He watches as Haru executes a technically excellent backstroke, a fluid if imperfect breaststroke, and the most beautiful butterfly Rin has ever seen. It’s - it’s -Unfair, is what it is.Haru swims the butterfly; Rin doesn't know what to do with himself."
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Individual Medley [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Individual Medley](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7418407) by [Vorvayne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorvayne/pseuds/Vorvayne). 



This podfic is available in MP3 format at the following sites:

No sound effects:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1NSccvaJiMdKPXrRRl3HOQaI1_MC1Ffxh/view?usp=sharing)

[Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/individual-medley-by-vorvayne-no-music)

With intro/outro sound effects:

[Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1RSreGuMxrVkpNj9Ata0s4FEKM9sGvL2q/view?usp=sharing)

[Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/individual-medley-by-vorvayne-music)

Intro: Pool sound effects from The Orchard Enterprises, track title “Person Swims Past Using the Front Crawl.”   
Outro: Pool sound effects from The Orchard Enterprises, track title “Indoor Swimming Pool Ambience with a Single Swimmer.” 

Thank you to Vorvayne for writing this story, and for giving blanket permission to podfic. If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the original story and leave a kudo and/or comment!

**Author's Note:**

> You ever spend three days in a row editing a 225-minute sound file down to 150 minutes, realize you've got to coordinate the sound effects and music with the other podfic in the series it belongs to, rage-quit Audacity and open it right back up again to record a completely unrelated fic for the sole reason that it involves a pool and you're in the middle of a heat wave?
> 
> (Okay, not the sole reason. This has been in my to-be-podficced folder for a while because it's a beautiful story that never fails to put a smile on my face. Hope you enjoy!)


End file.
